


交友损方

by Daisyzzzz



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyzzzz/pseuds/Daisyzzzz
Summary: I am grateful to Alexicon for the kind permission to translate the fic and share it .感谢Alexicon允许我翻译并分享她的精彩作品。





	交友损方

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There Are Worse Ways to Make Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758581) by [Alexicon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexicon/pseuds/Alexicon). 



> I am grateful to Alexicon for the kind permission to translate the fic and share it .  
> 感谢Alexicon允许我翻译并分享她的精彩作品。

当史蒂夫看到他矮胖的旧沙发上那个裹着阿富汗毯的人形突起时，并没有马上吓一跳。他给过几个朋友公寓钥匙，他们通常不会在他不在的时候过来，但事情总有个例外。直到他瞥见地上那个他不认识的，别着许多各式小徽章的背包，这才开始担心起来。

“喂，哈喽？“他边说边在心中盘算是否该去拿根棒球棒什么的。那块突起以一种古怪的方式猛地转过身，像是在闹脾气，史蒂夫决定同它对抗一下，”你是谁？“

半张脸浮现了出来，毯子的褶缝中一双深色的眼睛盯着他。

“我是贝卡·巴恩斯，“那个人说，好像他就该通过老远露出来的五英寸见方的一小块脸颊认出她似的。”你是我哥的朋友？“

史蒂夫冲她眨眨眼，“我想这要取决于谁是你哥，贝卡。我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，而且我从来没听过你的名字。“

她转了转眼珠，露出了脸颊更多的部分，“巴基·巴恩斯？呃，那个住在这儿的人？别告诉我你是闯空门进来的。“

“不，那是你。“史蒂夫嘀咕，”我住在这儿，我的公寓里可没有什么巴基，我发誓。“

“等一下，什么？“她迅速地站了起来，被她像兜帽一样盖在头上的那部分毯子滑到了肩膀上。”没有巴恩斯？甚至不是室友？他真名是詹姆斯，你认识的也许是这名字。“

“唯一一个在我公寓出现过的巴恩斯，就是眼下这个裹着我的毯子坐在我的沙发上的人。“

“喔，见鬼。“她小声咒骂，”我还以为我那蠢哥哥是这里唯一一个会在卧室窗户上贴傻兮兮的星星贴纸的人呢。“

“嘿，“史蒂夫抗议，”你闯进了我的屋子，侮辱我的窗户贴纸——等一下，你从我的卧室窗户爬进来的？这里是四楼！你很可能会跌下去摔断几根骨头！“

“喔，拜托，“贝卡讥讽道，”最难的部分不过是撬开你窗户的锁，那也才花了我7秒钟。顺便一说，你该换个更保险的窗户锁了。“

“老天爷啊。“史蒂夫一阵无力，”好吧，有人知道你在这儿吗？“

她赏给他一个怀疑的眼神，“对，人人都知道我在哪儿。我一直在通过一个神秘号码发送我的位置信息给一个匿名的熟人，如果我的尸体在某处被发现，他们就知道该上哪儿找我了。“

“我是说有没有人会来接你之类的。或者，等等，我猜你哥也住这栋楼，对不对？你知道房间号码？或者是能从窗户认出他的公寓吗？“史蒂夫问，抬起了眉毛。

贝卡由衷地长长呻吟了一声，“对，我知道房间号码。没问题，他大概要几个小时之后才会回家，而且只有他有房间钥匙。“

“在这点上他可不是太聪明。“这可把史蒂夫难住了，”所以你现在打算从他的窗户翻进去，是这样吗？“

贝卡不好意思地移开了视线，“他可能不知道我来了，这属于那种……临时起意。“

“所以‘临时’之前那一秒你在……？“

“呃，我爸妈以为我呆在朋友家，但我必须得在我们还能称朋道友而不是互相杀掉对方之前离开。“

史蒂夫皱起眉毛，坐在了离他最近的沙发扶手上，贝卡迅速地朝另一端挪去，大概是因为这样她不用伸长脖子就能看到他的脸了。

“听起来有点极端，“史蒂夫沉吟，”你的朋友伤害到你了吗？“

贝卡笑了，有些安静的公寓里回响着怪异的咯咯声，“不，我没事。要说的话，我才是那个伤害了她的人。就是，和她约会的那个家伙弄得她抓狂死了！“

“噢，“史蒂夫了然地说，”他对她不怎么样，是吧？“

“他是我们学校最大的混蛋，你知道，这家伙没什么大不了的。“

“而她没有意识到这一点。“

“当然没有！她觉得太阳是从他屁股边上升起来的，为什么认识的八年的朋友的劝告还比不上只认识了两个月的混蛋的花言巧语？“

“确实，“史蒂夫叹了口气斜睨着她，”这家伙属于哪种混蛋？“

“一个玩弄女人的高年级爬虫，自认为可以钻空子欺负一年级新生而不受惩罚，专揍那些好欺负的人，拐骗愚蠢的二年级学生和他那一文不值的屁股约会。”贝卡随意地列举着，像正在读一本描述此人恶行的大词典。

“真是个恶棍，”史蒂夫做了个鬼脸，表示同意，“你需要我去小小地教训他一顿吗？我可以把他吓跑，或者让他对你朋友规矩点。”

贝卡恼怒地瞅他，“如果我想要他被揍一顿，可以自己动手。我还是个小孩的时候就接受过自卫训练。“

“我毫不怀疑，巴恩斯小姐。“史蒂夫耐着性子说，明智地略去了他所担忧的事实——她现在仍然是个小孩，瞧上去大概只有14岁或者15岁，”但至少我能支援你，我可以当你的后盾。“

她用鼻子笑了一声，“好吧，你站在我后面这个场景一定会超级滑稽，好像你是个保镖什么的，“跟着她又坦诚，”不过，伙计，我们才刚认识，并且，呃，我真不愿提醒你这个，因为我不想让你对我提起诉讼之类的，我翻进了你的公寓，还记得吗？“

“让咱们把这称作友好的误会，“史蒂夫提议，”不管怎样，我不会提起诉讼的，你没偷什么东西，是吗？“

她蹙起眉，“我大概从你的冰箱里拿了一瓶可乐来喝，一时软弱，抱歉。“

史蒂夫笑了起来，“完全没关系，我甚至都不会留意到。”他在撒谎，如果少了一瓶他没动过的可乐，他一定会发现的。史蒂夫的观察力比多数人要敏锐，他在这方面有些紧张兮兮的。

“老实讲，我应该由此就发觉这里不是巴基的公寓。”贝卡难为情地承认，“他恨死可乐了，嫌太甜，但好笑地是他喜欢那些，比如奶油，还有在星巴克买到的巨大杯焦糖怪兽之类的。”

“真替你害臊，你居然不记得你哥哥的冰箱长什么样，”史蒂夫开玩笑地责备她，“兄弟姐妹应该彼此知道这些事，它写在兄妹手册里，对不对？”

贝卡夸张地叹了一口气，“你怎么知道兄妹手册？”她问，“你有兄弟姐妹？”

“没有，”史蒂夫抬手把头发从脸上拨开，得意地笑，“不过我可以从那些圈子里的人里挑一个，间谍兄弟姐妹，间谍兄妹，如果你愿意的话，我们可以当这个。”

贝卡在开口之前盯了他足足有三秒，“好，行。”她下定了决心，“我要留着你，我会告诉我哥我交了个新朋友，他休想插一脚。但我猜他应该对和你成为男男朋友更感兴趣，你…不，无意冒犯。”

“我不介意。”史蒂夫英勇地表示，“顺带一问，我在这段友情中还能有什么可选项吗？”

“当然，”贝卡漫不经心地耸耸肩，“我打算订个披萨，你想付钱吗？还是我来？”

史蒂夫叹了一口气，勉强憋住笑，“我猜我会付的，你打算至少告诉你哥一声你在哪吗？想到你的坐标只有你知我知披萨员知，真让我有点坐立难安。”

“这主意不错，”她宣布，“你来定披萨，我给我哥打电话。拜托帮我订芝士披萨，或者，意大利腊肉肠也行，但今天不要那些怪异的浇料。”

“今天？”史蒂夫重复了一句，她已经拿着电话扭过身去了，“那么，好吧。”

当贝卡打开门，巴基看到的场景是这样的：一个金发碧眼的男人（体格真是壮，巴基要是在其他的场合碰上他，准会羡慕的。）躺在地板上，旁边的一沓餐巾纸上放了一片咬了一半的披萨；还有一块画了上吊人游戏【译注1】的白板，空格的数目相当惊人，一个活灵活现令人不安的吊着的小人儿已经完成了大半部分；他妹妹的背包打开着，各式各样的书和纸张洒了一地；桌上放着一只盘子，里面整整齐齐的摆着两片没咬过的披萨。

“那是给你的。”贝卡注意到了巴基的视线。

“什么？”巴基猝不及防，目瞪口呆，当贝卡打电话告诉他，她在他一个邻居那里等他回家时，他预料到的可不是这样一个画面。至少，他指望着她会同大楼里那似乎无处不在的三四个和蔼的老太太之一呆在一起。（她们每周四的晚上都在地下室举办宾果之夜，他不确定女房东是否赞成这个，但巴基在地下室等着衣服洗完时倒是常常加入她们。）“什么是给我的？”

“披萨，巴基，吃的。”她耐心地说，“给你吃的。”

“嗯，”他有点磕巴地回答，“看起来很可口。”

“而且食物看起来也可口，对不对，巴基？”贝卡狡猾地揶揄。

巴基有些紧张的笑了起来，“什么？对的，可口。”

“你已经说过了，我的哥哥。”

“闭嘴！”巴基怒气冲冲地低声说道，“这是你计划的？”

贝卡只是洋洋自得地笑。那个火辣的家伙，一直在离得足够远，听不见他俩窃窃私语的地方不自在地徘徊，此刻瞅准的时机快步走过来，伸出手。

“嗨，我是史蒂夫。”他说，“你妹妹拐错了一两个弯，结果走到我的公寓来了。很高兴你能找到地方。”

“我的方向感一直比她好，毋庸置疑。”巴基不高兴地说，“她能找到这幢大楼可真让我吃了一惊，不过我猜她的手机帮了大忙。”

“闭嘴，巴基。”贝卡命令，用眼刀扔他，“别在史蒂夫面前再说我的坏话，他已经觉得我是个少年犯了。”

“什么——”巴基正要说话，但史蒂夫打断了他。

“哦，不，不是这样的，这不过是个诚实的误会。”

当巴恩斯兄妹怀疑地嘲讽他人时，他俩的腔调几乎一模一样，这有趣的一幕可不太常见到。

“行，这我可得听听，”巴基不等邀请就直接坐在了地板上，“什么是‘诚实的误会’，我是不是该给她请个律师了？”

好吧，巴基真的没怎么担心，直到他看见贝卡羞愧地低下头看着自己扭在一起的两只手，他的幽默感使不出来了，朝前斜着身体。

“老实说，贝卡，你还好吗？你是不是干了什么不得了的事？”

“没有的事！”史蒂夫连忙打圆场，视线忧虑地在他们俩之间转来转去，“她就只是，呃，选了其他方法进入，而我正好不在家。”

巴基反应了好一会儿，然后突然站起来转过身去，这样他就不用看见他俩中的任何一个了。

“我的上帝啊，”他对着墙壁呻吟，双手搓着自己的脸，“你闯入了他的公寓？”

“我得自我辩护一下，他的卧室瞧起来正好是你喜欢住的那种。”贝卡虚弱地说，用嘴巴扯出一个类似满怀希望的笑容。

“我会给你一把钥匙，”巴基决定，“天啊，贝卡，你可能会惹上大麻烦，你该庆幸站在这儿的史蒂夫确实是个天使。”

“我只是做了所有通情达理的人都会做的事。”史蒂夫声明，瞧上去相当尴尬。

“我很抱歉这么说，史蒂夫。”贝卡一本正经地揶揄，“我真的很喜欢你，但是如果我们足够坦诚的话，没有一个通情达理的人会在走进家看见有人破门而入之后，还为了对方误入歧途的朋友和混账男朋友安抚他们，而不是叫警察。这绝对是圣徒级别的，祝贺你，你已经被封为圣徒了。”

“我有可能搞错了，但我相当确定宣圣可不是这样的，教皇陛下。”史蒂夫揶揄。

“这一切都不能改变你闯进他的公寓是多么愚蠢，贝卡。”巴基打断了他们，他在两人之间摆了摆手中止了他俩相互打趣，“你决定要过来的时候至少该给我打个电话，这样我就能早点结束工作。”

“好吧，那么，史蒂夫也是个白痴！我有可能是个斧头杀手而他已经死翘翘了！发现有人闯进他公寓的5分钟后，他就愿为我打上一架了！”

巴基顿住了，瞪着史蒂夫，后者现在浑身都红透了。

“你是真打算把他的怒火引到我身上吗？”史蒂夫嘀咕，但另外两人都充耳不闻。

“如果有必要的话我会充当这里的理性之声，”巴基大声宣布，“你俩都是白痴！我可真走运。我会让你知道什么时候收到投诉信。”

“噢，巴基！别再来投诉信了！求你！”贝卡哭哭啼啼地喊道，因为她已经对他哥被动攻击式的来信深有体会，但是史蒂夫，被上帝赐福依然处于甜蜜又天真的无知状态，他站了起来，把那个放着两块披萨的盘子塞进巴基手中。

“你们不妨多呆一会儿。我们有披萨，上吊人游戏也还没玩完，如果想看电视的话有Netflix，还有，你们喜欢燕麦曲奇吗？”

巴基真的不确定史蒂夫•罗杰斯是个真人，而不是某种他和贝卡共享的奇怪的，天堂般的幻象。在听到是的，他们都喜欢燕麦曲奇之后，史蒂夫当着他们的面从零开始，搅拌，烘焙，总共花了大概20分钟，做出了一堆美味的曲奇。（巴基和贝卡都无法抗拒在它们还烫的时候就试图伸手去拿，这真是家族的溃败，史蒂夫在他俩吹着被烫到的手指的时候大声笑话他们。）

“我就像一只迷失的小鸟，在离旧巢20树的地方找了一个完美的窝。”贝卡向巴基坦诚。

巴基不可思议地看着她，“真是个古怪地隐喻，不过我懂，”他说，“他感觉起来有家的味道，是不是？”

“我说的字面上就是这个意思。”贝卡尖酸地宣布，巴基翻了个白眼。

“对，但是我把它用真正的英语说了出来，比某些奇怪的吟诗作对强多了。所以我胜出。”

“你竟敢当着我的面，高中诗歌期刊竞赛连续三年优胜者先生。”

“在演出兄妹手册的第五章哈，你俩？”史蒂夫打断了他们，而贝卡的表情从“恼怒”变成了“坏笑”。

“你们什么时候开始打上暗语的？”巴基迷惑地问，轮流看着他俩咧着嘴的脸，“你俩大概才认识了一两个钟头，破门而入可不该是一段伟大友谊的开端。”

“也许你正好错了，巴基。”贝卡奚落他，从冷却架上偷拿了一块曲奇，史蒂夫用烤炉手套拍了一下她的手。

巴基长叹了一声，“犯罪是交朋友最可怕的方法，贝卡。”

“不，它恰恰是交友的趣方。”史蒂夫心不在焉地回答着，看了看搅拌碗里是否还有足够的原料烤第二批，还够。“比如说，我的朋友托尼，我们第一次见面时差点杀了对方，实际上，索尔也是，还有，实际上我的另一个朋友克林特也是，但都是以不同的方式，否则我就该担心了。”

“这真是种令人不安的趋势，无论如何你都该担心。”巴基评论，他和贝卡震惊地对着彼此眨眼。史蒂夫观察了他们一两秒，确认他们不是在打摩斯密码，然后转身对着他的曲奇板。

“呃，我的另一个朋友娜塔莎说，如果我死于非自然原因，她会替我报仇。”他耸了一下肩解释，“她是那种有些吓人的类型，所以我相信她。”

“等等。”贝卡眯起她的眼睛，“不是娜塔莎•诺曼诺夫。”

“你知道她？”

“史蒂夫！”贝卡几乎叫了起来，“你没说你认识小娜，她棒极了！”

“我们该不该互相核查一下对方的联系人清单？”史蒂夫板起脸问，“我觉得这可能会有一点怪。”

贝卡对他眯起眼，“对，我们应该这么做。”她毫不退缩地说，“说到联系人，给我你的手机，我可以把我的号码存进去。”

“等等，我先解锁。”史蒂芬说。两个巴恩斯入迷地看着他从口袋里掏出手机，敲进密码，打开联系人APP，在完成这一切的同时，他的另一只手还稳稳地托着放满曲奇饼生面团的托盘。

“真令人印象深刻。”在贝卡忙着摆弄史蒂夫的手机时，巴基评论。

史蒂夫关上了烤箱的门，对他笑了一笑。“这没什么。”他说，“你该看看我变戏法，我相当擅长这类手眼协作的事情。”

贝卡就在一旁，因此巴基没有下意识地脱口说出那些已经栖息在他舌尖上的关于控球的怪异的性暗示，这让他疯狂感激他妹妹此刻在场。

“你的手看起来很灵巧。”取而代之，他说出的是这个，的确，这不算是更赞的说法，但至少更机智更微妙一点。贝卡似乎不这样想，因为她暂停了输入（她到底在他的手机里写了什么，个人自传吗？）朝他不做声地笑。史蒂夫害羞地低下了头。

“我是个画家，我猜我的手必须得灵活。”他说。巴基说不清他是对此番调情不予理睬，还是仅仅没有察觉。很显然，巴基希望是后一种情况。

“你是个画家？我倒希望可以欣赏一下你的画作，有空的时候。”巴基又开始下意识地调情，然后他停下，对史蒂夫眯起眼，“等等，是不是你一直在洗那些沾了颜料的毛巾？”

贝卡瞪大眼睛来回扫视着两人，史蒂夫很窘迫，巴基则一脸怀疑。

“嗯，对，是我。”史蒂夫承认，“它们没有把洗衣机搞得一团糟，对吗？我很确信不会，否则我会把它们扔掉的。”

“没有。但你有一两次把毛巾忘记在洗衣机里了，因此我不得不把它们拿到一边去。”巴基告诉他，然后晃了晃脑袋，“总之，这没什么。我只是想知道你有没有试着把毛巾用醋浸泡，再洗掉上面的颜料。我有几次留了纸条，但我猜你没见到过。”

贝卡正乐不可支地听着他们的对话，两人都没有发觉这一点。巴基一眼不眨地瞪着史蒂夫，史蒂夫则有些张口结舌，目光飘忽。她给两个人各自拍了一张快照，又拍了一张同框，他俩似乎都没注意到镜头的咔擦声，然后她把照片发送到了自己的手机上，打算用来做联系人头像。

“我只能说我没有。”史蒂夫有气无力地应付道，他清了清喉咙，恢复了正常的音调。“呃，而且我得说，除了我妈以外，我从来没从其他人那里得到过如何照管毛巾的建议。”

“哈，反正巴基基本上就是个妈。”贝卡挤兑她的哥哥，对方瞪了她一眼。

“谢了，贝卡。知道这究竟意味着什么？”巴基反击，“一个母亲会作何反应？记着稍后我或许会，也或许不会，把你的所作所为让妈知道。我们就快看到她的反应了。”

贝卡把鼻子转向他，一言不发。

“不过，时间已经有点晚了，”巴基叹了口气，“贝卡需要早点上床，明天才能按时去学校。你能清理一下这些吗？”

“没问题。”史蒂夫耸肩，查看了一下厨房。“有次我不得不在聚会当天做了一个生日蛋糕，因为蛋糕店没有收到我们的订单。没什么可以打败那次的状况了。”

“好吧，真感谢你照看她，还给我们做了吃的。你真是个大好人，实在太棒了。我欠你个人情。”巴基说着慢慢地移向大门，朝贝卡打了个手势示意她跟上。

“别放在心上，我很高兴能帮忙。”史蒂夫回答，“噢，稍等一秒钟，我想把这些曲奇饼包起来给你们，花不了多长时间，再说贝卡也需要把她的东西收起来。”

巴基同情地缩了缩脑袋，回想起贝卡包里的东西是如何洒了一地的。

“啊，对，好主意。”贝卡说着溜进了客厅，把他们俩留在了厨房里。

“需要我帮你拿着密封袋之类的吗？”巴基问。史蒂夫正奋力地同时摆弄着冷却架和袋子，而他就只是站在一旁，这让他觉得有点无所适从。

“那就太好了，谢谢。”史蒂夫用一个欢快又迷人的微笑来表示对巴基的赞同，把食品袋递给他。他们很快就把曲奇装进了袋子里，而巴基把袋子塞进了他的后兜，因为找不到更好的地方放。

“它们很好吃。”巴基尴尬地称赞道，试着回忆当史蒂夫最开始为他们俩端上曲奇饼的时候，他有没有说过“谢谢。”（他说了。但巴基和贝卡也许还该说上几句客套话——“不，你不必忙活啦。”）

听他这么说，史蒂夫笑得更开心了。“谢谢！嗯，我是从因特网上找到的食谱。我妈一向不喜欢燕麦曲奇，所以她也从没学过制作方法。小学的时候，我会在每周三的午餐时间用我的苹果酱和朋友交换燕麦葡萄干曲奇。莎伦，我的朋友，她恨死葡萄干了。”

“而她却喜欢苹果酱。”巴基摇晃着脑袋，“有些人真是没有品味。”

史蒂夫朝他斜睨了一眼，“你这么一说，我都搞不清你到底是喜欢葡萄干和苹果酱，还是讨厌它们了。”

巴基笑了。“我两样都喜欢。我是说，它们又不是相反的两极。”

“如果你这么说的话，”史蒂夫半信半疑地回答，“我实际上从不认为它们相似。”

“好吧，你看，它们都是水果，多汁，还有其他一些相同的方面。”巴基说着，感觉自己越来越冒傻气。

“哈，好吧。”史蒂夫耸耸肩，“总之，我没有葡萄干，所以你的燕麦曲奇是无葡萄干式的，我不怎么会用到它们，它们也一向不在我的购物清单上，除非我想用葡萄干来做点特殊的点心。”

“没关系的，史蒂夫，曲奇还是好吃到毛骨悚然（hair-raisin’ good）【译注2】。”巴基严肃地说。史蒂夫看着他，瞪大眼睛，然后大笑起来。

“我这辈子都没听过‘好吃到毛骨悚然（hair-raising good）’这种话。”

“对，我很肯定，我是为了使用双关语才硬编出来的。”巴基懊恼地承认，“嘿，不过你笑了。”

“我的笑点很低，”史蒂夫说，“你没听说过双关语是最低等级的笑话吗？”

巴基朝窗外看去，戏剧化地皱眉，“不可能是最低的，我们在第二高的楼层上呢。”

“停下。”史蒂夫咧嘴笑着命令，“你让我笑痛肚子了，听这些可怕的笑话真是让我心灵疼痛。”

“这其实正是一个信号，说明你的心灵需要它们。”巴基说得头头是道，“别担心，我能供应，我是一个坏笑话和可怕双关语的无尽输出者。”

“我懂了。这会印在你的名片上吗？巴基•巴恩斯，坏笑话提供商，适用于任何情况。”史蒂夫用电视广告里的那种声音发布。

“实际上，在职业场合我用詹姆斯这个名字，所以是詹姆斯•巴恩斯，全方位坏笑话供应商。诸如此类的头衔，我说不上来，我还挺喜欢的，我或许该印一些这样的名片。”

“如果你需要我做艺术支援的话尽管开口。”史蒂夫说，“我通常不免费帮人做设计，但这次我能破个例，因为是我开的头。”

“听起来挺棒，”巴基回答，“我也要给你印一些，史蒂夫，呃——”

“罗杰斯。”

“斯蒂夫•罗杰斯，可怕味觉艺术家，或者，不，史蒂夫•罗杰斯，无味艺术家。我喜欢这个。”

“好，行，我也喜欢。”史蒂夫告诉他，“但你知道怎样才能更好笑一点？”

“怎样？”

“如果我是个美食评论家。”

“史蒂夫•罗杰斯，无味美食评论家。”巴基动作夸张地宣布，然后大声笑了出来，“哦，天啊，太可怕了。”

“多谢，我尽力了。”史蒂夫说。

“不，不不不，多么无味的笑话啊，”巴基用胳膊肘推着他，大笑，“实际上，我还盼着再多听几个。”

“这可是唯一能让你独具个性的方法，你不知道。”

巴基叫了一声，差点笑翻了。

“这儿该死的发生了什么？”贝卡站在门口，难以置信地问，他俩迅速地站直了身体，看上去像极了一对犯了错却拼命装无辜的小男孩。

“没什么，”巴基急忙回答，“只是在打包曲奇饼。”

“我希望它们还过得去（raisin-ably）【译注3】，”史蒂夫诚恳地说，瞪大眼睛朝其他两人眨眨。

“别担心，”巴基快活地笑着回答，“如果我不喜欢（relish）它们，我只要把它们送给其他毫无戒心的人（human bean）【译注4】就可以了。”

“你们俩真有毛病。”贝卡对他们说。

“别这么酸溜溜的，小鬼！（Don’t be such a sourpatch, kid!）【译注5】”史蒂夫乐不可支地喊道。

“我要走了。”贝卡说，“巴基，你要和我一块儿还是给我钥匙？”

“我来了，我来了。”巴基嘀咕，还在冲着史蒂夫笑，然后跟着她走向门口。

“很高兴认识你们两个！”他们离开时史蒂夫这么说。

当巴基停下来时，他们正在走廊的半道上，他说，“该死，我应该和他要个电话号码，我能从你那里存一个吗？”

“什么？不行！不经本人许可把电话号码给其他人是不礼貌的！”

“我不能现在折回去，这太尴尬啦！”

贝卡瞪着他足有一分钟，然后露出了一个调皮的笑容，“我觉得你的尴尬毫无价值，巴基，去争取你的约会吧。”

不等他敲门，门已经开了，他那略显大声的“我想和你约会！”和史蒂夫的“等等，巴基，能给我你的电话号码吗？”简直是异口同声。

这之后有一段视频。贝卡用它证明了自己可以一动不动地站足够长时间（尤其是在别人问起他们俩是如何遇见的时候），视频中巴基和史蒂夫交换了电话号码，然后对着彼此笨拙地笑，而贝卡在镜头后面发出讨人嫌的笑声。

“郑重声明，这全是我的功劳。”她在视频的末尾对着麦克风嘀咕。不管是史蒂夫还是巴基都没法反驳。

**Author's Note:**

> 【译注1】上吊人游戏（Hangman）：一个猜单词的双人游戏。早在维多利亚时代就已流行起来，规则简单且有趣，在7步之内猜出单词，否则小人将会“上吊”。想字的玩家一般会画一个绞刑架，当猜字的玩家猜出了短语中存在的一个字母时，想字的玩家就将这个字母存在的所有位置都填上。如果玩家猜的字母不在单词或短语中，那么想字的玩家就给绞刑架上小人添上一笔，直到7笔过后，游戏结束。
> 
> 【译注2】hair-raisin：巴基用葡萄干（raisin）组了一个同音的双关语，毛骨悚然正确的拼法是hair-raising。
> 
> 【译注3】raisin-ably：史蒂夫用葡萄干（raisin）组了一个同音的双关语，过得去这个单词是reasonably，两个词发音相同。
> 
> 【译注4】一个双关语，relish（喜欢）也有风味佐料的意思，指用水果和蔬菜煮后制成的冷稠酱汁，巴基说“人类（human being）”的时候用的是human bean，两个词发音相同，但human bean可以理解为人类豆，因此巴基的话大概还能理解为，我要拿这种风味佐料去拌“人类豆”。
> 
> 【译注5】Don’t be such a sourpatch, kid! 还是一个双关语，句子的后半部分sourpatch, kid，可以断为Sour Patch Kid，是一种很受小孩欢迎的小人形状的酸味橡皮糖品牌。


End file.
